The Bitter Cold
by Liongirl5
Summary: The Ninja disband after the final battle, but after 5 years of peace a new threat begins to rise. Will they suceed or will they fall and Ninjago be in an eternal winter? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I was in my new house I had recently bought, making supper. It gets lonely here most of the time, since my falcon is gone and father is at his lab working on a new project. I sigh; it seems that my brothers and I are growing more apart. I have decided it is time for us to see each other again, I have been meditating on this for a few days now, we were better off as a group. I get up and go get my old ninja Gi; it has been a long time since I put this old suit on. It feels light and soothing across my skin, wearing those office suits made me...uncomfortable. I take out my Shurkins and put it on my back, walk out the door and lock it. When I get out I see a few girls, waiting outside my door, for what, I do not know. When they saw me, they screamed, what did I do that scared them? "ZANE!" I think I understand who they were waiting for. I turn and run from these crazed fan girls, I preferred it when they didn't screech for joy. I took out my Shurkins and transformed them into my Snowmobile, I must go say hello to Sensei, Misako, and Lloyd first. The air was chilly, when did it ever get this cold? I stop at the stop light; this gave me enough time to put on my hood. I see a man walking down the street; he was wearing a blue jacket with a lightning design, brownish-orange hair, and a cut on his left eyebrow, Jay. I transform my vehicle back into my Shurkins, and walk over to say hello. Jay looks over and sees me coming, "Zane? Is that you? It's been so long since we've seen each other, and why are you in your ninja suit?" He says. "Yes, it is me Jay, and I have been lonely in my house, so I have decided to come and visit for old times." "You know, I was thinking of going out and look for some trouble, it has been too peaceful." "I agree, how about you come with me to go get Cole and Kai, oh and how has Nya been lately" I ask. "Sure, and for your second question, she's been good." "Do you still have your Nunchucks?" "Have them? Of course I do!" my brother says as he pulls them out and transforms them into his Storm Fighter. We were soon at Kai's village, we heard some banging of a hammer, it then just stopped. I heard him sigh; it must be lonely for him also. "Kai!" I hear Jay yell, Kai looks up and smiles. "Oh, look who decided to show up again." He sets down the sword he was crafting, but it wasn't a samurai sword, it was a katana. "Hello Kai, it has been a long time since I have seen you" I say greeting him, he chuckles and replies, "Same as always, aren't you Zane, man, I don't remember it ever getting this cold" He shivered. "I agree, it is colder than usual," Jay remarks. I have to agree with them, normally I can stand the cold, but this cold seems…unnatural. "Zane? I hate it when you go into your own little world," Kai remarked trying to get my attention, Kai has always had a hot temper. "I am sorry, I was just thinking, we need to go get Cole now. I sense there is something wrong, this cold weather is unnatural." I told them, I rather prefer to keep my thought to myself, ah well. "Hold on, let me get my sword." Kai says running into his shop to get his Golden Weapon. Kai walked out with his suit and sword, he transforms it into his motorcycle, "Ready," and we are off to Ninjago city, the wind seemed to get harder as we rode there. In the distance I can see thunder storm clouds, "Woohoo, that's my kind of weather!" Jay says over the intercom jokingly. As we went even further into the clouds it got even colder, I look at internal thermometer, -30. I look over at Kai to see if he was alright in this weather, I see him shivering, we better get to Ninjago City fast or Kai would freeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN NINJAGO!**

**Alright, sorry for the short chapters, I run out of ideas fast.**

Up ahead I saw a strange looking car, as it got closer I realized it was Cole's Tred Assault. How did he-"hey guys, I was just on my way to warn you about this storm" he said over the intercom. "Well that's a little too late now." Jay replied. "Can we just find the Bounty?" Kai said chattering his teeth. "Alright, I already contacted them and told them to meet us at your old Village, Kai." We stopped and turned around to head back. When we got there we saw the Bounty hovering over the village, I saw Lloyd jump down to greet us. "There you guys are, it's been so long since I've seen you." I noticed Lloyd was pleased to see us, the anchor came down so we can get up. We were on the Bounty at once, it feels good to be back. Sensei walked out and sighed, he has aged more and looks like he has trouble walking. "Sensei, it is good to see you again," I say bowing respectfully. "Yes, it has been a long time Zane. It seems evil has reached Ninjago again, you have to see what's causing it. Then Misako came out with scrolls in her hands, "I've been thinking, I once found a scroll that told of Infestus, he was the Overlords younger brother. It was told he betrayed his brother and left to the frozen wastelands. He tried to build an army of his own called Frost Bites. There was a flaw in their making, they turned against their master and mysteriously disappeared." Cole turned to her and said, "Wait, so, we have to defeat yet another invincible force!" "Don't jump to conclusions, if he is younger that may mean he is weaker." I said. It appears that we will have to band back together again. "Wait, that means we have the gang back together? Sweet, so where do we start?" Jay said jumping in the air. "How's Kai, is he all warmed up now?" I questioned, Kai walked in warmed up and ready to fight. "Of course I am! I can't wait tell I can beat something up!" "In the scrolls it says that when he returns the weather will change dramatically, mostly the temperature drops, in cold biomes the temperatures raises. So we need to hurry and find Infestus and take him down." I need to warn my father, he will not see it coming, but of course, he might have a machine that will keep him warm or cold. "Do you think we'll get any new suits along the way?" Lloyd said jokingly. "It's possible, we might need a suit that keeps us warm from the Frost Bites." Jay says in a low tone. "We need a plan, and I-" Cole got cut off, "Hold on, you need to know your enemy before you attack them." Sensei says. "The scrolls also say that they could turn ghost-like and can possess a person, one could be right in this room watching us, and if you said the plan aloud one of Infestus' minions could tell him the plan."

**Infestus means _aggressive, hostile, and/or dangerous._**


	3. Chapter 3

***Meanwhile***

"Master, I have some news, the Ninja has found out about us, what shall we do?" A figure said kneeling down in front of an icy throne. "Nothing." A white ghost-like person said. "But…I don't understand, they'll find us sooner or later." "That's the point, I _want_ them to find us." "But, the Green Ninja…the Hot Head…they'll surly destroy us with a blink of an eye!" "Don't worry, I have a plan. Send another one of your spies (this is why I probably trusted you)" "Yes Master Infestus, and may I ask, what did you say after that?" "Oh nothing," "_kree chak ol luren tequee_(go spy on the ninja more)!" the General Frost Bite commanded. Infestus grinned manically, "All is going according as planned. Oh, and Trea-ac, take your scouts on a scouting mission, I want to see how much Ninjago has changed." "Krah eka oneh Lurenan ,KA!(We must explore Ninjago, NOW!)" _My foolish brother shall regret ever thinking of me as a lunatic. But he __**was **__right, and my name shall be echoed out through all Ninjago, __**"Infestus! Infestus!"**_ Infestus thought to himself.

***Back on the Bounty***

**(Kai's POV)**

I was in my old room relaxing, ahhh; it's good to have a comfortable bed. I've been wanting to fight for _years_, and now I get to. I feel a cold breeze come through the window, burr, its cold outside.

_Hello Hot Head_

A voice says in my head, what the? What was that?

_I come to warn you…_

Who are you?

_You can call me Frai_

What do you want? I ask the voice.

_A deep winter is coming, there is nowhere to hide, the Frost Bites can use your body, there's probably one here right now trying to use you. But I'm here so it can't._

What are you? Are you one of them?

_No, in fact I'm the opposite. I'm a Heat Wave, what your scientists refer as, "only a part of weather" there are thunderstorms because we constantly clash with the Frost Bites…I have to go now. I'm not supposed to be here-_

The voice vanished, weird; I wonder what that was all about…probably just my imagination…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago!**

**Authors Note: Sorry it was taking so long for a new chapter, but I will try and post one on Wednesday. **

**(Zane's P.O.V)**

I was in my room meditating on the events that has happened.

"Yes, he looks like the perfect victim to use," I hear an unknown voice say outside my window.

"Should we tell master Infestus?" Another one says.

"No, he said we have to wait," I get up and pull out my Shurkins.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Oh, but master doesn't want us to show ourselves…"

"Yes, master wants you," I felt a cold breeze come into my room, my chest feels…heavy…

_Warning internal system malfunction!_

I look down at my chest, sparks coming out. A feminine voice repeats…over…and…it…won't…stop, the last thing I hear is a,

"_Finally, you're mine."_

**(Narrator) **

A ghostly figure circled around Zane,

_Hmm, how am I supposed to control him if Sari stabbed him…and he's a robot?_

He thought, he was Glacius, first in command of the scouts, he and one of the younger scouts were spying on Zane, until he found out they were there.

_But, how did he know I was here…a thermal sensor is very likely, but I was in my phantom form…unless this is a special robot. _You see, Glacius was very interested in technology; he was also very different than the others. He wasn't very…well evil; he once said he'd rather be a scientist than an evil goon.

"Glacius, maybe we should bring him to your '_lab' _and, repair him." Sari, also Glacius' love, suggested.

"No, he should stay with his companions, there is no way I would be able to control him since he is a robot," Glacius said snapping out of his "little world of tech."

"Alright, but Infe-" Sari started but got cut off by a knock.

"Zane?" Someone said, Sari's eyes waved, but Glacius had a plan.

"Hold on, I'm busy right at the moment," he said mimicking Zane's voice exactly.

"Alright, but can you hurry, it _is _your turn to cook." The person said, after that the heard the person leave.

"We better get out of here" Sari said, Glacius nodded on they left…


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ninjago!**

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

"What's taking Zane so long?" Jay said impatiently waiting for the food. "I don't know, Cole, you were the last one to talk to him, what did he say?" Kai asked concerned. "He said he would be out in a little bit, but then he said he's busy, he never says he's too busy to do anything." "I feel there is something wrong you better go check on your teammate." Sensei ordered them.

They all walked to Zane's room, "Open the door, Zane!" Lloyd said waiting for a reply. There was none, not a single word. Cole got worried and knocked the door down, and there they saw Zane with a knife in his chest, not moving a single bit. "Zane!" They said all at once rushing to his aid. "Jay, can you fix him?" Lloyd asked. "I don't think I can, his tech is so complicated, and it will take years to truly know how he works." Jay said discouraged. "Maybe Dr. Julian can fix him? I mean he _did_ build him." Kai suggested. "Alright, I'll tell Sensei we need to turn the ship around." Cole lifted Zane up carefully and put him on his bed. "Should I call Nya and tell her I won't be home for a while," Jay asked. "Yeah, I guess, oh Jay, by the way, how's Jason?" Kai asked, Jay was about to tell him but Cole interrupted them. "You guys gonna keep chit chatting? Or do you want Zane to die," they stopped 'chit chatting' and stayed quiet. "Sensei! We need to go to the Birchwood Forest!" Jay blurred out when they got to his room. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Sensei questioned. "Yes, Zane is hurt and Jay said he doesn't know how to fix him, only Dr. Julian does…"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Jay's P.O.V)**

I was staring… staring into void, nothingness, emptiness, oh I mean space. I was studying the stars, I took astrology in my spare time, so I would be able to tell if anything was…well different in the stars. I took out my star chart and started to look for the North Star, but I couldn't find it, strange, it's normally out every night. I was starting to get frustrated, I wish Nya was here with her eyes that shine like the stars themselves…snap out of it Jay, you need to focus. I looked back up at the night sky, looked over at the full moon and… wait, is it turning light blue? My eyes widened as it turned completely light blue. I ran inside and started yelling, "Guys you have to see this!" Everyone woke up –well except Zane- and rushed out to see what was wrong. "What? What's wrong?" Cole asked. I pointed up at the moon, "it isn't white." Kai sighed, and Cole shook his head and Lloyd face palmed like it was no big deal. Sensei and Misako gasped, "It has begun," Sensei stated. _What's begun? What's happening? _All these thoughts were racing through my mind for the rest of the night. I was restless, couldn't get to sleep, so I took out an invention I had in my pocket and started fiddling with it. A while later I shoved it into my pocket and looked up at the sky, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt something bad is going to happen tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to the Birch Wood forest, they carried Zane to Dr. Julian's lab. Jay knocked on the door waiting for him to answer, the door opened and there was Dr. Julian. "Yes? Oh, it's you, what brings you here, and I was expecting to see my son answer." They all looked down sadly, "What happened," he asked. Cole came up with Zane on his back, "Well, we found him in his room and umm, do you think you can fix him?" Julian looked sad, "I'm sorry, it will take a while. I seemed to misplace the blue prints. But I'll see what I can do."

-5 hours later-

Dr. Julian walked out of his lab, "So? Did you fix him," Jay asked. Dr. Julian looked down with a sad expression on his face. "Please tell me you fixed him!" "He, he didn't make it…" Everyone gasped. "No! We can't loose a member! We're brothers!" Lloyd shouted. "I tried as best as I could, but it was too late." Dr. Julian said sadly. "If it means burning every Frost Bite I meet so be it. I will avenge Zane!" Kai yelled out in fury.

-Meanwhile-

Glacius was in his lab with a lump of something under a blanket. "Now let's see how he ticks," he said as he pulled off the blanket. And there laid a motionless Nindroid with a Ninja Suit. Zane…TBC


End file.
